Missin the Beat
by Warriors Will
Summary: Sequel2Dancer's Light While Sakura is in a confused rage they part but when a look alike enters their lives they are thrown out of step by agression & possessiveness from their new loves. Will this make the two lost loves come closer or will it be hell?
1. Is it you?

**_A/N I made Tayuya Sakura's cousin in this story because they both have pink hair._**

**_Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or the Characters in it. _**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Gaara**

I looked around the club looking for a way to take away my pent up anger. The club was much more barren than normal. The flashing lights switched from random colors as the music blared quiter than normal. The club was packed compared to what it had been before she left. People had only come to see me dance.

When I couldn't find anyone I looked to the door as some people walked in. I growled at who was there. There stood a blonde that had a ponytail that went down to her waist. She was with a couple of other girls. She had on a skimpy purple dress that was very revealing and barely covered up her privates and I didn't want to register it in my head so I didn't look at her any longer as I turned to the girls beside her one had dark brown hair held up in two buns and wore a black tube top and matching mini skirt. She wore Sterling silver earings that were shaped like dragons. I wasn't paying much attention to her as quick movement from the girl beside her caught my attention.

The girl was wearing a silver tube dress with matching stilletoe heels that stopped halfway too her knee. She was wearing sterling silver jewelry. I thought maybe my mind was paying tricks on me there infront of me was a tuft of pink hair under atan cap. I couldn't see her face cause she was facing the bar. _Sakura_

* * *

**Sakura**

I looked around my dance studio as I heard my music turn on. _Lee_ I had been teaching people how to dance for the past two years from when I resigned from the police station my parents worked at and had found a run down studio. The only trouble was that Lee kept on coming over and askin for private lessons I have refused him everytime he came over. Lee had would up comparing himself to other guys and adjusted himself accordingly to what most girl's like.

I left myCD. I was about to turn around the corner to my personal dance floor when I heard a crash come from inside. Not even thinking I ran around the corner with a weapon in hand I unconscously had taken out of my pouch. I froze there stood a man with bloody locks similiar to the man I loved Gaara standing next to Lee. _Gaara?_

* * *

A/N:Welcome to the sequel of Dancer's Light. Where during the last story they had their Dancers light taken from them because of rivals and bad choices. Please REVIEW

Songs want to add: 'king of anything', 'I cant wait to see you again' by Myley Cyrus, 'Airplanes', 'club can't handle me', 'stuck like glue', 'Teanage dream', 'Please don't go', 'Just a Dream', 'I better find your lov'in I better find your heart',


	2. Name please

**_A/N I made Tayuya Sakura's cousin in this story because they both have pink hair. I can change the tittle at any time I want. Sasori is the best friend of Sasuke in this story but is an enemy of Itachi._**

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's characters. I Do not own any of the songs I may enter in my songs either.

**_Chapter 2_**

**Gaara**

I looked at the girl with pink hair was it Sakura? It couldn't be I hadn't seen her in over a year since she was last seen in this club. I was curious to find out if it was. I stepped toward the group.

**Hey wait kid **I froze waiting for Shukaku to speak again. _**Isn't there something off why would she come back suddenly after a over a year of being gone she's trying to forget the shame you and your sister brought her and even if she were here what would you say to her. would she remember you? **_Shukaku was making sense. I thought it over for a second before deciding to see her face before talking to her.

Ino looked at me for a few seconds before getting the attention of both girls with her. The girl with pink hair turned to me as Ino whispered something into her ear. Her eyes weren't that beautiful emerald that haunted my nightmares or centered around my dreams. No it was cold black eyes that set on me that held sport not fun at the sound of music. She had a seductive smile on her face as she saw me. **_That is not Sakura _**Shukaku hissed in my head. _Obviously but I need some company things will seem a little less painful if I have a lookalike. Wonder what her name is. _

**_Kid you need to get laid bad and this girl might just be what you need. _**I mentally sighed I was not getting laid. Shukaku chuckled at my persistence. _I'm going to date her and see if she is like sakura and stop calling me kid already I'm an adult you idiot have been for awhile._

Ino walked over then while he was thinking and the girl had went to the bar while the brown haired girl with buns walked up behind Ino.

"Hey Gaara I havn't seen you on the dance floor in over a year why not you dance with me?" I inwardly scoffed.I would not dance with the reason why I didn't get a chance from the one girl that held my heart. I do not dance with anyone I'm not interested in more than I have to. _**I agree with you there budy I'm not going to let you dance with her either.**_

"Ino Who is your friends that you carelessly left out of your greeting to introduce" I raised an 'eyebrow' at her usually she introduced me to everybody she knew. Ino seemed to become uncomfortable as I acknowledged her friends.

"Oh h how rude of me this is T Ten ten." as she poited to the girl with buns in her hair. I turned to the girl beside Ino and arched my 'eyebrow' again at her.

"Ten that's is a odd name." I noticed the girl I called Ten was scoffing at me,"What offended of what I think of your..."

"No you idiot my name is Tenten not Ten!" The girl called Tenten was now glaring at me. Which again made my 'eyebrow' arch. _Still an unusual name. _I looked over at the other girl that Ino came here with that was over at the bar. Ino seemed to notice and looked over at where I was staring.

"Oh her she isn't with us she just came in at the same time." I walked over to the girl that had a bunch of guys surroundig her now. I wanted to know her name before the end of the night.

* * *

**Sakura**

I stared at the man identical to Gaara. He was not Gaara but he looked like him the only difference was the red eyes that showed right now curiousity. She noticed he resembled gaara so much that if you didn't look at his eyes you could swear he was Gaara if not his twin broher. This fact overrode everything negative about him the fact that he had a an icy demeanor and the fact that he broke my boombox was ignored when I noticed the resemblence.

**_Oh no you are not falling inlove with the guy that broke your boombox you are not replacing Gaara with a colder look alike _**Sakumo stated. I ignored her as I marched up to him putting on an icy demeanor similiar to his intent on him paying for my boombox.

"Hey you! Who do you think you are waltzing into my studio without me even letting you in and then busting up my boombox." Sakura was now right in front of the man. The man seemed stunned at her courage and seemed frozen to the spot a face of shock seemed to be plastered to his face. This only pissed them both off.

i put a scowl on my face and put my finger at his chest,"Are you going to tell me who you are, what your doing in my studio, and why you destroyed my boombow or are you gonna stand there shocked while I call the cops?"This seemed to shake the guy from his little trance, because he smirked.

"Under what charges miss?" This erked me and I started to walk towards the phone on my way answering him."Oh I'd say Vandalism, breaking and entering, Tresspassing? Did I forget anything else I could charge him with, Lee?" I looked over at the very shocked Lee who seemed to be just as shocked with my courage as the redhead look alike, but his name seemed to have snapped him out of it. Lee blinked on a couple times before answering. "No I don't think so Sakura, then again I'm not the one that went to law school for a year and a half while working part time as a cop."

His answer fed my ego and i walked more quickly towards the phone hoping to intimidate him further into answer me. It worked. "Wait" I smirked and turned around to face him he had a nervous face on as if he was afraid of where this was headed. "fine I'll tell you." I decided to tease him a little.

"I'm sorry what was it you were going to tell me?" I teased as if showing him this was nothing new to me. He had on a scared face. I dicided to play dumb I pretended like I was trying to remember something I just simply let a look of mock relization come to my face. I saw his face change to a worried expression as I said, " Oh yes what's your name? What are you doing here? and why did you break my boombox? Which bye the way you are going to be paying for if you don't want to go to jail for a month at the least." My stare hardened at his expression showed amusment.

"So sweet cheeks" I narrowed my eyes at the nickname but he didn't seem to notice"you want to know who I am and what I'm doing here hey?" He was saying this a smirling smile and Lee was getting uncomfortable just standing there and just stepped between me and the red head then.

* * *

A/N:This is my first sequel I actually posted.

Songs want to add 'king of anything', 'I cant wait to see you again' by Myley Cyrus, 'Airplanes', 'club can't handle me', 'stuck like glue', 'Teanage dream', 'Please don't go', 'Just a Dream', 'I better find your lov'in I better find your heart',


	3. Bad Things happen

**_A/N Ino has been made a jealous rival of Sakura's._**

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's characters. I Do not own any of the songs I may enter in my songs either.

**_Chapter 3_**

**Gaara**

I looked at the pink headed girl sitting beside me at the bar. She was looking at me with curious eyes. Ino was standing at a distance glaring at me but I ignored her.

"What's your name?"She looked at me strangely. "I've been curious ever sense you walked in." Her eyes brightened then.

"Tayuya. Yours?" I heard what I wanted then I didn't need her last name. I looked down when I realized that she asked my name.

I sighed."Gaara" I could hear Ino start to walk up to the bar. She was going to start a fight I could tell by the way she held herself in her steps it was an agry stride by the sounds of it. Ino had forced herself onto my company for the last year and a half and I was now able to tell when she was angry or jealous just by listening to those heels as she walked.

I got up looking at the dancefloor._ It has been too long since I danced._ "Would you like to dance Tayuya?" I said offering my hand out to her. Ino tapped on my shoulder then, "Ino leave me alone How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested." I turned to see Ino narrowing her eyes on me. "Don't start saying that I was leading you on because I wasn't I barely even spoke to you at all." Ino gaze turned threatening then and the next second I knew I had a red slap mark on my face and a pissed off Ino yelling her trap off. I didn't pay much attention to her I just crossed my arms and glared at her"why not you just go after that sasuke jerk you and him have much in common when it comed to preferences or even my perverted brother you would love a relationship with him." She stopped her yelling and stomped off after giv ing him another smack to the face.

* * *

**Sakura**

I was getting frustrated by the man's obvious attmpt to flirt his way out of trouble. I didn't like the way he kept on giving Lee menacing looks as he was between me and him. Though it didn't seem to sway him much with his flirting attempts. " My name Sasori. I am here to collect a debt of Lee's and I thought the boombox was his as well as this place." The Man explained.

This came as a shock I Looked at Lee with cautious curiousity, _Lee is in debt?_

**_This doesn't seem right he doesn't seem the type to burrow money he can't pay back. _**Sakumo agreed. Before me and Sakumo could conemplate this any further Lee spoke up. "I thought I could pay you back some of it after summer was over? I thought I had been given another two years to pay you back in full?" Lee seemed afraid for the first time since I met him

"I had given you that time. I know were friends and all but if I don't pay the Akatsuki for ruining one of their little initiations I'll start being put on suiide missions and I won't ever be able to leave that insane occupation." He seemed nervous as he said this. I had heard of the Akatsuki they were a notorious gang and they had a bad reputation of dealing with debted members as well as the witnesses with their vile acts. The leader really liked gore and was careful that any members caught were silenced if they knew too much. Lee seemed sad at the news of his friend's condition with the Akatsuki.

"I don't have the money to pay you back right now? I can pay you back some of the money at the end of the summer." Lee was looking nervous himself as Sasori looked back at Lee with sorry eyes.

"I'm sorry Lee but Pein wants the money I owe him bye the end of the week I need it now." Lee looked at the floor he wouldn't be able to pay him back by then I could tell just by looking at Lee's face. Sasori seemed genuine with his words and emotions but then again we aren't on the dance floor so I can't tell perfectly if this is a ruse or not. I decided to ask Lee something.

"Hey Lee how much do you owe him You can wind up paying me back instead of him I'll pay for you" Lee seemed to brighten a little at this then darken back down again.

"Sakura I can't let you pay for me It wouldn't be right." my temper flared he was letting pride get inthe way of his decision he waspaying for him and that's that. I glared at Lee her silent way of telling him ' I don't care'. Lee flinched.

* * *

A/N:This is my first sequel I actually posted.

Songs want to add 'king of anything', 'I cant wait to see you again' by Myley Cyrus, 'Airplanes', 'club can't handle me', 'stuck like glue', 'Teanage dream', 'Please don't go', 'Just a Dream', (superman)'It's not easy', 'We are Family', 'cause I am barely breathing everyone is asking what's it all about', 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum, 'Find your love' by Drake, 'I will survive', 'the only girl in the world' by rihanna, 'I think she knows' by Justin timberlake, 'More then friends' by Neon trees, 'Check on it' by Beyonce,'Just the way you are'by Bruno Mars, 'what you say' by Jason Deleiro, 'Barely Breathing' by Duncan shiek


	4. Devil in Disguise

**_A/N Ino has been made a jealous rival of Sakura's._**

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's characters. I Do not own any of the songs I may enter in my songs either.

**_Chapter 4_**

**Devil in Disguise**

**Gaara**

I couldn't think clearly as I waited for the night to end this was the day I could leave this club to go search for Sakura. There was only one problem I couldn't leave without my uncle's permission and if anyone I knew saw me sneaking away they would tell him for sure, especially Ino. "Gaara" I turned around it was Tayuya. "hey Tayuya" She looked at me sternly

"Gaara you have been spacing out a lot lately why aren't you paying attention to me like you usually do." I looked at her funny I know she has been an attention hog, but seriously why is she so needy. **_Kid I see you hate yourself enough to think properly. Geez kid you havn't noticed how possessive she is. She isn't overprotective she is controlling like Ino._**_Shut up Shukaku**Kid wake up she is not Sakur-**I said shut up. _I looked at Tayuya my gaze hard as I left the room. She followed"Why do you hate me." I looked at her a second before saying "My world doesn't center around you Tayuya and I don't hate you." **_I do _**_I said shut up got it_ Tayuya blocked my path saying,"where are you going."

I pushed past her" I am leaving this place for a while to search for something I lost a year and a half ago." and without another word I went into my room on the floor above the dancefloor. I remember the deal uncle made I could have anything I want so long as I never leave the club except when I absolutely have to. Well this wasn't one of those occasions It didn't have to at all.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

I looked at the man across the table from me the spitting image of him the only difference his eyes. We hadn't gone dancing yet and it's been a full three weeks. So I had to ask him,"Maybe we could go dancing some time." He nearly choked on his drink."Excuse me, but you know I can't dance." **_He also knows that you can see just who he is just by seeing him dance. _**_Shut it _Matsuri has been talking smack about Sasori since I met him but I havn't listened to her. She keeps on saying I should break up with Sasori and search for him instead. "Oh" I feined dissapointment. He seemed to notice my dissappointment. "Fine we will go dancing after you do something else with me." I looked at him questioningly "What is it?" I asked. He waved his finger at me saying"not know" he lowered his finger and continued"I'll tell you what I want us to do together when we get to my place." I had never been to his place before he just met me at my place. I was too excited to say no or think logically I didn't acknowledge the warnings of Matsuri. "I said sure lets go to your place." I could hear Matsuri sceaming,"**_no no no no no_**" In my head. _Shut it already Matsuri and I mean it._

* * *

_**Gaara**_

I looked out my window to the rising sun this would be the last time I would be trapped in this club. Itwas time I broke free**. _Be a free bird right kid. _**_That's the idea. _I lowered the rope down to the ground and climbed down the rope but before I could reach the ground I felt the rope start to be pulled upwards. **_Slid kid. _**I was a good 10 feet off the ground and I didn't want to hurt myself so I did as Shukaku told me too. I slid down to the ground and when my feet touched the ground i ignored the rub burns on my hand and started to run towards the car my uncle let me use when he wasn't at the club. I reached into my pocket and took out my keys.

As I reached the blue porche I could tell the door was locked. i used my keys and as I looked over my shoulder I could see people coming at me at that time. I could see a tuff of pink hair looking at me dissappointed I gave up trying to open the door and made a run for it. I narrowly avoided being grabbed by Kiba. I didn't look back after that all that was going through my head was Shukaku saying we _**shouldn't have trusted that girl**_. And me thinking _Sakura Here I Come_

* * *

**Sakura**

We were at Sasori's house and Sasori was drunk. I looked at him he was oggling me which was very flattering."Um can I see the key." He slurred out "her" as he handed me the key. I thought he meant to say here. I opened the door and we went inside him hanging on me. I wasn't too excited about this now that he was drunk to be honest. "beed" I think he meant to say bed. I figured he wanted me too drop him onto his bed. I was about to ask him where it was when he pointed to the end of the hallway. I followed where his hand was pointing too. I opened the room at the end of the hallway to find a big bedroom with a king size bed in the middle of it I walked over to the bed and began to drop him onto a bed when his grip tightened on me and threw me onto the bed. saying "I've waited long enough Sakura" As he started to rip my clothes off. "S-stop,please" I cried. I was flustered I had given up fighting since I beat Temari on the dancefloor over a year ago. I was now using phychology and strategy to get people who want to harm me to stop. But aparrently that was not going to be the case here he contiued to rip my clothes off until I was completely naked. While he stripped his clothes off I covered my breasts, I had weakened since I last fought and tremendously so. When he finished he pinned my arms above my head I was frightened I wish I had my Haruno strength back. I wish I could do something. **_I told you Sakura i told you He's a Devil in desguise._**

I wish I had listened to Matsuri. Just as he was about to eneter me there was a pounding on the door. **_God I hope that's the police. _**I screamed to get there attention hoping they would do something. The pounding got even harder and before I knew it there was a bang. Sasori seemed to stunned to do anything about it. I screamed again and this time he put his hand over my mouth. but it was too late the footsteps started coming our way. The next second I saw Lee kick the bedroom door down.

* * *

A/N:Sorry about the ending to this chapter. Stay tuned for the next.

Songs want to add 'king of anything', 'I cant wait to see you again' by Myley Cyrus, 'Airplanes', 'club can't handle me', 'stuck like glue', 'Teanage dream', 'Please don't go', 'Just a Dream', (superman)'It's not easy', 'We are Family', 'cause I am barely breathing everyone is asking what's it all about', 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum, 'Find your love' by Drake, 'I will survive', 'the only girl in the world' by rihanna, 'I think she knows' by Justin timberlake, 'More then friends' by Neon trees, 'Check on it' by Beyonce,'Just the way you are'by Bruno Mars, 'what you say' by Jason Deleiro, 'Barely Breathing' by Duncan shiek


	5. The Haruno Family

**_A/N I hope you like the changes I made sorry I havn't uupdated in a while but I finally got my own labtop._**

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's characters. I Do not own any of the songs I may enter in my songs either.

**_Chapter 5_**

**The Haruno Family **

Gaara

I couldn't believe it I finally was free of that prison known as my Uncle's Dance Club after all these years too. I have been free for the past 1/2 a year and I am yet to find Sakura I take temporary jobs I only stay at one job for a month at most just enough time for me to check that area of town. I have so far checked out a total number of 3 cities. I checked local phone books for the name Haruno all the time but I never found her number I was a little concerned about them catching me so I have been begging Shukaku to atake every opportunity to take control. Once this month was over I would be heading to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura

I was to scared to leave my dance studio I officially didn't trust of red heads. The case was too shameful for them to make it public. So I askexd them to keep it from newspapers or my family saying that being a Haruno I would be disowned for my weakness. I never mentioned to anyone about what happened at that club. So I was still the Heiress to the Haruno Family.

I was now returning to my hometown of Konoha so you could say I was visiting my parents for the first time in two years. When I entered those gates I forgot my troubles and looked to the White victorian style castle on the edge of town the one the Haruno's were known to reside. You could only live there when you made a name for yourself and you were a Haruno. Though you could still visit. I paid no heed to the black mideival style castle on the other side that was known to be owned ny the Uchihas. I thought maybe I could just avoid the Uchihas all together when I was here so I wouldn't be reminded of how Gaara dishonored me. _**Avoiding Your Past won't make it go awy you have to confront it, Sakura. **I know Sakumo but not today. I am here to strengthen my self to mom's level that way I will be able to get revenge. **Good revenge means you will be able to see HIM again**. I Agree._

* * *

Gaara

I looked left and right_ maybe I should move on sooner I don't want things to be made too easy for Uncle to find me. _I started packing up the clothes I bought with my money it was cheap but it was the best I could do with my salary. I looked at the little makeshift shelter I made during my stay here. even though I wasn't in the luxury of my former life I was alot happier than I have been in the past year. At least now I was free and I was pursuiting her instead of waiting for her. **_I'm proud of you kid. by the way Sai is hear._** I turned around to see Sai. shukaku was right. he was panting. He walked up closer if it was anyone else I would be running. Sai was someone I saved from a bunch of muggers. He was grateful and decided to pay me back by helping me out with my search for Sakura. I refused any other help I was too prideful to except shelter from him. His family was rich so he decided to go travel with me. He was officially my friend. "I found out where Haruno's live. it's Konoha." "Thanks do you know the address." He looked up at me funny. "we don't need one they live in a huge white victorian style castle on the edge of town."

I grabbed my suitcase. "Then what are we waiting for let's go." He nodded. and said I thought you would say that." He whistled. and a white limo pulled up near the alley way. _Count Sai to travel in style. "_The Harunos don't let anyone in particular into their castle so I got you some expensive and fashionable men's clothes for you to wear." He took my suitcase out of my hand and put it back into the alley way. "Hey I have one good pair of clothes in there." I think he knew that those were the ones I runaway in. Itold him that story already. "Fine keep those ones. By the way I hear they are pretty much going to marry off their heiress when she comes home to some Uchiha." _No Not sakura. **He's dead.**_ "We better get ther before she does. The Haruno Heiress has to marry within the next year or she will pretty much lose everything."

_I had already lost everything when I ran away. _

_

* * *

_

Sakura

I looked up at the house I grew up in. _I wonder if it has changed at all? _I reached out my hand and rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds and I was greeted by my old Nanny who know that there are no children left to raise in this house is currently the maid. "hello Mrs. Chiyo. How has work been as of late?" She looked at me in shock."Sakura please, please tell me you are at least engaged." I was stunnedwhy would she ask me that? "No I am not Mrs. Chyo. is there any reason why I should be?" She looked saddened."You are going to be married to Sasuke Uchiha if you weren't already proposed to but now nothing can be done about it. You either marry him now or lose everything."

She opened the door and I stepped in the door closing behind me. I decided to mention being beaten while twisting the truth alittle. "I purposefully lost to one man aa couple years ago, but before I could tell him about the Haruno rules he dissappeared from my life." Chiyo seemed to cheer up at this,"Then you can say you are engaged thank god but you must find him within the next year." I nodded. "I'm not here on some random visit I'm here to train for a rematch on a certain person." She bowed and left to tell Mom and dad of the occurance.

_It is time to resume my training! **You got that right! Let's train till we can't no more.** This Revenge is going to be the sweetest yet. **Oh so sweet**_

* * *

__

A/N:Looks like they are starting to come together. Stay tuned for the next chapter 'We meet again'. Oh by the wayif you have been wondering why I havn't been adding the songs at the bottom that's cause thay are personal notes.

Songs want to add 'king of anything', 'I cant wait to see you again' by Myley Cyrus, 'Airplanes', 'club can't handle me', 'stuck like glue', 'Teanage dream', 'Please don't go', 'Just a Dream', (superman)'It's not easy', 'We are Family', 'cause I am barely breathing everyone is asking what's it all about', 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum, 'Find your love' by Drake, 'I will survive', 'the only girl in the world' by rihanna, 'I think she knows' by Justin timberlake, 'More then friends' by Neon trees, 'Check on it' by Beyonce,'Just the way you are'by Bruno Mars, 'what you say' by Jason Deleiro, 'Barely Breathing' by Duncan shiek


	6. Good or Bad News

**_A/N Things are starting to look up don't you agree._**

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's characters. I Do not own any of the songs I may enter in my songs either.

**_Chapter 5_**

_bad or good news_

**Gaara**

I looked out my window to the blurs of green that went by my window before I looked back at Sai. He seemed more relaxed than he normally was probably because he had been outaide of his luxury so long that he now had an appreciation for it. Same with me but it wasn't like I didn't appreciate it before, if anything I appreciated it even more. Suddenly Sai opened his eyes as if sensing that I was looking at him and picked up some cherry jubilee off the table that was inbetween us and held it out to me. "Are you sure, there quite delicious?" I shook my head. He withdrew his hand.

That was the fifth time he offered it too me, but I guess that was because I didn't give him an answer yet. "It isn't that I don't appreciate it." He looked over at me raising a questioning brow in my direction before I continued. "It's just that I want to be sober when I get there."(if you didn't know Cherry Jubilee has alcohol baked into them) Sai laughed yes genuinely laughed but that didn't surprise me seeming as je was drunk.

Sai could only feel when he was drunk I couldn't believe it when I found out Shukaku even said he was crazy which didn't bother me one bit. Sai's family wanted him too be unfeeling like everyone else but they never managed to snuff it out when he was drunk. Lucky for him his parents weren't around him when he got drunk for the first time or they would have put him out on the streets without money. When he found out he could feel he moved out of the house so he wouldn't get caught showing emotions saying he was going to search for an unfeeling bride like hisself. His parents bought it apparently and gave him a checkbook and a debit card. the root family was able to surpress all emotion from the moment they turn seven to the day they die under any circumstances. I didn't believe it to be honest I still don't no family can be that unfeeling.

"... uchiha" i was snapped out of my thoughts by that word. I looked over to sai he seemed sad luckily he must of noticed I wasn't paying attention the look on my face must have looked confused or questioning of of the two because he seemed to repeat himself for me. "I said that by what my sources hear Sakura is going to be wed to Sasuke uchiha. I don't see how they can though if you beat her that means you were engaged the moment you were declared the winner." Okay both the things he said shocked me but not so much who she was marrying it was the fact that we were engaged. Sai must have seen the look on my face because he laughed at me his sullen tone gone from when he talked a second before. I just stared at him lost for words.

I felt a pain shoot through the kanji on my forehead that I had since I was a kid but I always covered it up when my uncle wasn't around that controlling bastard. Next thing I knew my body was reacting on it's own even my mouth Shukaku had taken over I hated it when he did that without my permission. "What do you mean i'm engaged" I have screamed half cheered but he didn't stop laughing. My eyes narrowed on him even if I wasn't in control I still hated it when he ignored what I said. Shukaku slammed my hand onto the table which seemed to get him out of his laughing fit. He must have recognized that glint in my eyes that showed Shukaku was in control he should know it he was in control when I saved him and he was also in control a couple of times in his presents. "don't joke with me this is nothing to joke about." He crawled away in fear. _You better not hurt him like last time. **Don't worry I won't do anything to hurt him...if he's telling the truth. **_I inwardly sighed I hope this is true for his sake and my happiness.

* * *

**Sakura**

_I can't believe we are actually home after two and a half years gone._ I thought as I walked down the halls to the family parlor where my parents usually were this time a day when I lived here. I stopped and knocked before pushing the doors open without an answer. I saw my mom and dad sitting there on the sofa looking at me. _guess some things don't really change afterall. **Remember that they were informed that you are engaged to Gaara and you know nothing of being engaged to your parents. **_Matsuri stopped speaking when mom spoke up. "Sakura we are glad to see you home again." then dad continued."We have great news for you dear."

_Play it cool and put your announcement in first. _"That's great but can I tell you my most likely even better news first, kay." They looked at eachother than nodded. "I'm engaged!" I put some real effort in there to sound excited. I put my left hand out to show them the ring I was using as a ploy. I added,"he lost the first one so he just gave me this one till he could find the real engagement ring." _That should throw them long enough for me to find Gaara._

"Where is he, if you are engaged why isn't he here?" Mom and Dad said at once. It was scary sometimes how it seemed at times they could read eachothers minds.(Yeah that's how in tune I view them seeming as I don't have any information on Sakura's family.) I looked downward _Okay good thing I asked a favor from Hinata on my way down the hall. _(Hinata has a job a personal investigator who is a free agent most of the time unless she is on a team with Kiba and Shino who have part time jobs - just giving you a heads up) "He said he has some bussiness to attend to but he would meet up with me later. I don't see how though seeming as he left without me giving him the address of Haruno Castle so he doesn't even know what to-"

"That's enough of your lies young lady." I flinched. I never heard dad so mad before. "You may have tricked other people but you certainly can't trick us." Mom spoke in right then,"Your told us your news no matter how false it is there is some truth in it seeming as I guess you were told you are to marry Sasuke Uchiha already."

I could never take a scolding from my parents let alone being forced to do something against my will so I piped in. "Well it's true that I am engaged but I am already engaged to Gaara." I paused they didn't say anything odd. "But he didn't propose to me nor I to him."

"You don't mean-" said dad. "You Lost! Sakura how dare you." Mom was starting her ranting.

"Mom listen" I said before she would start the screaming. "I didn't lose at fighting." this seemed to calm her at least a little. "I lost at dancing, I came here to get training so I could settle a certain a score before my personal investigator finds him." I stared at them for a second and the moment they seemed like they were going to say something when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. it was Hinata. I looked at my parents before saying,"My personal Investigator, maybe she has a lead or something." I answered my phone with a 'Hallo,Hinata do you have any leads?"

* * *

**Gaara**

I walked up the path to a white Victorian Castle. "So this is Haruno Castle it is bigger than I thought it would be." I looked over my shoulder to Sai. His face was again in his emotionless fake smile. He had definitely sobered up on the way here. Good thing he was telling the truth or he wouldn't have left the car with me. "Remember I'm your financial advisor with the power of eterny just till you have Sakura's hand in marriage." I nodded I knew this was a blow to his ego after all he was still a blue blood afterall.

**_Are you ready kid we finally find a link to Sakura your fiance. _**_She isn't my fiance till I propose to her you know. **yeah but lets not get word out until we have her family to protect us and have her as ours. **_I nooded as I reached the step and rang the doorbell.

_I wonder if she is home. I wonder if she can forgive me. _

_

* * *

_

Hinata explained to me that one the Dance club that I met him at said he never existed but she managed to get some information about him from Temari. She said that he was her brother and that the club has imprisoned him here since her father passed away and that they made sure information that would be kept secret to him or pretend that it didn't exist if it made it to him. They currently didn't know his whereabouts because apparently he escaped over six months ago and has been missing ever since.

I managed to say "Do the police know about this?"

The phone was silent before I heard her stutter"No".

I threw the phone out the nearest window, and as the sound of broken glass filled the air it became aparrent to my parents that whatever news I received wasn't good because I was seriously angry.

The speaker came on saying"sorry to diturb you during your family time but there is a wealthy young gentleman here for a your daughter Sakura."

* * *

__

A/N:things are getting interesting even for me I'm going to think the next chapter through before I post it. Oh and sorry that would be the next chapter 'We meet again' not this one sorry.


	7. We meet again

**_A/N Things are starting to look up don't you agree._**

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's characters. I Do not own any of the songs I may enter in my songs either.

**_Chapter 5_**

_we meet again_

**Gaara**

I looked around left and right as I walked down the hallway Sai by my side. I had been greeted warmly from an elderly woman who said her name was Mrs. Chyo. Her warm welcome got even warmer,if that was possible, when I explained to her why I was there.

I nearly bumped into the lady when she stopped infront of an intercom and pressed the button. "Asume" some static was heard from the speaker. She said again, "Asume". it was then that I realized she had neglected to remove her hand from the button. When she said it once more I decided to speak up.

"um Mrs. Chyo?" she looked at me still not taking her hand off the button. "I believe you need to remove your hand to have the intercom to hear what they are saying." She didn't show a ny acknowledgment until she removed her hand from the button. and our ears were immediately assaulted by a loud irritated sounded deep male voice.

"CHIYO! THANK GOD YOU HAVE AGE AS AN EXCUSE AND THAT YOU ARE SO NICE TO EVERYONE OR I WOULD AIM TO FIRE YOU. oh and WHAT?" He seemed like he was intterupted from something, but that was probably my imagination.

Chiyo narrowed her eyes and pressed her hand on the button,"You brought your girlfriend to work again haven't you? I should have fired you years ago. Oh and we have a weathy gentleman here for Sakura. He says he's her fiance mind interupting Sakura's meeting so that she can see her long lost fiance?" She removed her hand and there was silence on the other end.

"You You must be joking Sakura isn't engaged she can't be at least not the way your implying. She lost?" At this point I was getting frustrated I put my hand on the button just before Chiyo could do the said action.

"LOOK HERE Asume I HAVE BEEN AWAY FROM SAKURA FOR ABOUT TWO YEARS NOW. I WILL NOT WAIT TO SEE HER ANY LONGER." I waited a few minutes before the speaker turned on again.

It was a women's voice this time "I'm sorry for my fiance's behavior I am Kurenai. I am also sorry to inform you that Sakura is in a family meeting and until you are married you can't attend them. If it is any consolance you can wait for her in the Parlor Mr.-" I just realized I have yet to inform her of my name. **_better tell the truth here or Sakura won't know who you are. _**I pressed the button.

"Gaara, Subaku no Gaara, but I never told Sakura my last name before she never seemed interested." I removed my hand from the button to be greeted by silence. I thought maybe she didn't believe me for a second there until.

"Maybe you should tell about the details in the waiting room she can fill me in on the details later. I want to know everything but we shouldn't keep the Harunos waiting though!"

* * *

__

**Sakura**

Who could it be it can't be Sasuke my parents aren't expecting him for another two days.

I walked down the hall to the elevator. The family room and the parlor were on completely different floors. In fact each individual family member had there 10 rooms all to themselves the main reason why this castle was so big. **_I wonder. _**I had reached the elevator and I wasn't at all comfortable Matsuri usally wasn't so absorbed in her own thoughts but as I reached for the elevator buttons I saw flashes of what she was thinking.

Gaara was in the parlor in a black leather jacket a red wife beater and men's designer jeans. He had a little bling on him to show off the image of wealth a Solid gold chain and some men's designer shoes on. He had his body weight on his back which was pressed up against the wall and one foot crossed over the other just how I imagined him to be when he was waiting for someone to ask him to dance. 

"Sakura" I was snapped out of my thoughts by mother she had followed me after I left. She was obviously worried about me and the fact that I had my arm outstretched to the elevator button not doing anything obviously didn't help ease that worry.

"I'm fine mom, I just hope was thinking who it could be seriously I'm fine." Mom had gotten in the elevator and pressed the elevator button for me.

"It's rude to keep guests waiting deer,"Mom said as she turned to me. "and to be honest I wanted to see who this mysterious person was." The elevator reached the bottom floor and I quickly exited the elevator hoping that she could avoid anymore chatter with her mother.

* * *

Gaara

I had explained my first night with Sakura to Chiyo and the events that led up to today despite says protests. It was funny I felt like I could trust her she was nice. When I finished I said,"Please don't tell anyone about this Mrs. Chiyo. I don't want Sakura's family to know i gave up everything to pursuit Sakura and I know her family is intimidated by wealth." I could here footsteps approaching the door, forgetting about mrs. Chiyo's response I turned to the door. Literally half a second later the doors burst open Sakura running at full speed into the room. She probably would have crashed into the furniture if I hadn't been so close to the door.

Actually I didn't realize it happened to me one second I was waiting for the doors to open and the next second I was on the floor with a pink haired girl in my arms. I didn't realize what happened until a couple seconds later when Shukaku gave me a slow motion replay of what happened in my head. She tried to get away but I tightened my grip on her waist and said, "Sakura?". She stopped her struggles as soon as I said her name.

"Gaara?" I pulled my head off her shoulders to look her in the eyes. Me and Shukaku thought in unison 'Sakura!'. I immediately closed my eyes and crashed my lips to hers. i didn't think about it at all, it wasn't long before I felt her lips move against mine. It was what I thought to be a few seconds later when I heard a loathing filled voice sigh and say,"I guess he really does exist."

I pulled my lips from hers at that instant opening my eyes. She had an expression on her face that meant she obviously enjoyed it but was a little if not alot dazed by this. I got up taking her with me as I did so. She seemed to struggle a little as I did so and I remembered the Haruno honor. I placed her on her feet but I didn't remove my hands from her waist. She didn't seem to mind this but I could see her cheeks turn slightly pink as I started to nuzzle my face against her neck. "Sakura, are you listening to me. You listen to me Sakura." I stopped my nuzzling at once and glared at the source of the noise. It was a women around Sakura's height with a light pink hair. She wore a Hot pink Kimono and that had rubies woven into it.

I thought I was being intimidating I didn't like being interupted when I was with a girl never did, but my thoughts changed when she just put her hands on her hips and returned the glare. I blinked a few times and was about to return to nuzzling when Sakura started to try to worm her way out of my arms obviously trying not to hurt me so I let go of her waist slowly not wanting to have her flying out of my arms and give her another chance to crash into something. When my hands were removed from her waist I looked to the ground showing my obvious hurt.

"i'm sorry mother." _Mother **yeah don't see the resemblance kid.**_ i could tell that wasn't a question it was a statement. "I havn't introduced you to him yet." I lifted my head, "Gaara this is my this isG-" I didn't give her a chance to finish that introduction.

"Subaku no Gaara pleased to finally meet Sakura's mother actually it's nice to meet anyone's mother really I never even met my own." I looked down at the ground unwilling to reveal anything else about my personal life. Seeming as I revealed the most painful thing in my lifebut I continued anyways. 'my mother died giving birth to me my whole family hates my very existence because of it."

* * *

Sakura

To say I was shocked was an understatement even though I didn't know Gaara at all I would have never guessed that. "um Gaara, I though you were missing." I had finally found my voice since I rammed into him. he seemed to have poked a nerve. He looked to the ground and sighed,"How did you find that out I don't remember even being reported missing. Sure my family are looking frantically for me but they are trying to cover up the fact that I ex-" He semedto catch himself. "I hate that place I never left the club once my whole life," He just looked off into the distance. _I never knew. **neither did I but I'm not shocked beyond belief. **_

_**"**_Well regardless of your unfortunate past you are going to marry my daughter doesn't matter if you don't want to." I took a charge for the door I did not want to see his angry face or see my mom kill him for refusing to do such a thing. As I was about to leave the room I was stopped by mom 's outstretched arm.

"I came here knowing very well that information thank you." He sounded sullen as he said this,"but if Sakura doesn't wish to marry me then I will have to refuse." I looked up at him.

"Well I do want to marry you just not right away." Gaara smiled not smirked smiled. It was the first time I had ever saw him smile to me. i

"I can agree with that we haven't seen eachother in two years, we need time to catch up." He walked over to me and whispered in my ear."I won't let you be taken away from me again especially not by the likes of Sasuke. I've been in hell long enough without you I'll go batraight back into it." I giggled which startled me, but I got over the shock rather quickly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You are going to be married in 5 months no complaints. I already have a date picked out that the whole family will be able to attend." I winced not the whole family. I received a kiss from Gaara just then. most likely his way of trying to comfort me.

* * *

A/N:I hope you like the latest Chapter to missing the Beat sequel to Dancer's Light. i think it would have made a nice ending right there but I think you should see the real ending of this story. The next chapter is the last it's called 'our Happily ever after'


	8. Our Happily Ever After

**_A/N This will be a sweet ending and I hope you agree it is._**

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Prologue**_

_Our Happily Ever After_

**Gaara**

I looked around searching for my pink-haired wife. I looked into the living room there stood my lovely wife with our baby girl in her arms breastfeeding. She was looking lovingly down at our newborn daughter it had been a full two years since we got married and boy was I loving every bit of it. "Sakura there you are." She looked up from our little girl.

"Oh sorry Gaara for running off like that but Katana was hungry and you know how shy I am about breastfeeding outside."(A/n- yes I chose to name her after a sword. I even want to name my daughter that when I adopt her as a new born.) I nodded before leaning over to give her a kiss. When I removed my lips from hers I leaned over to her ear.

I whispered "lets put her down for a nap so we can have our alone time." even though I knew she couldn't understand us it was quite the turn on to whisper in her ear for her and me. I nibbled on her ear a little before pulling away. and I was rewarded with a moan. This was our usual routine we would set katana down for a nap then head over to our bedroom to get some affection in bed. It has been like that for the last few weeks (since katana was born really).

Gaara had a hard time adjusting to the luxary of being in a cozy house and not having to have to be alert of where uncle might be. or even just being away from the dance lub and not having to worry about going back. To be honest Gaara was still worry that uncle would take me back despite the restraining order against his Uncle. Other than that though he found life was perfect. Gaara found that he was enjoying just being with Sakura thank goodness for the Haruno tradition. Speaking of which Temari is still alive thanks to the fact that it's okay to lose to family even if it's just an inlaw or that they wern't family at the time of the fight. Temari actually thought of me as her baby brother yeah try thinking that of someone and not be so protective and loving of them despite what other people would think of you. Kankurou never really had much love for Gaara though he still drops in on him from time to time out of pride from just being his big brother, but honestly I think he also wants to see Sakura breast feed as well seeming as he has started coming in daily since Katana was born. Like Gaara'd let him see that if anyone else ever saw her breasts but him he'd tear them limb from limb or should I say Shukaku would. Sai wound up being best man since he brought them together and Hinata was the bride's maid seeming as she was the only person on Sakura's side that was a girl who she thought fit that role well enough.

She was also named godmother thanks to her kind nature that sakura found out about growing up with her. As for Lee he was named Godfather because he saved Sakura from Sasori but we never saw him much after the wedding. He visited once when he heard he was to be named godfather. He visits often now though Gaara still isn't happy about him seeing her naked before he did and is showing his displeasure to him every chance he gets. As for Sasuke well he wasn't too happy with the Haruno's even today. Sakura was the first and only thing he hasn't gotten when he wanted it. Though the couple could live with that just fine. but in sakura's view when she looked back to the past she smirks in triumph at where she is, but when she looks at the future she smiles a loving smile thinking that life could only improove from hear on out.

* * *

A/N:I hope you like the ending to Missin the Beat. P.S. I know some of you are disappointed at the lack of Lemons but most of you who aren't pervert-minded you most liikely weren't. There were 2 reasons I didn't.

1 It didn't seem a good idea to put it in the prologue after all it is called 'Our Happily Ever After'

2 it is embaressing ... hey wait why am I even writing down my reasons... oh well hehe


	9. new alert

Oh I made a decision instead of deleting my stories I am just going to replace them with edited versions. Isn't that wonderful? Oh and I am not replacing Icy seas lol there.


End file.
